


Pogrzeb

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demokracja nie wystarczy, trzeba jeszcze jakoś żyć razem - i nie powtarzać błędów Nowej Capriki.<br/>— A co jeśli o to chodzi? — wypalił nagle Lee. Ojciec i Starbuck spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. — To znaczy, nie o Andersa, tylko o moją rolę w tym wszystkim. Może oni nie lubią nie mnie osobiście, tylko prezydenta. W sensie urzędu. Nienawidzą prezydenta. Nie moich krawatów.<br/>— Za dużo Zareka — powiedziała Starbuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pogrzeb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> Trzecia i prawdopodobnie najbardziej polityczna część z serii Nowej Ziemi. W tym świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_.  
>  Piosenka to _Blood for Wild Blood_ Razorlight.

 

 _As my fear retires our pulses exchange we're face to face  
Finally higher but wire to wire_

 

Pogrzeb Laury Roslin dobiegał prawie końca, kiedy wydarzył się zamach.

Cmentarz usytuowano wśród malowniczych wzgórz po drugiej stronie rzeki. Las nie został tam wykarczowany ze względu na piękno krajobrazu i osłonę, jaką dawał przed hutą, stocznią i zakładami produkcyjnymi. Strzał padł właśnie stamtąd, prawdopodobnie ze wzgórza Virgo, które znajdowało się najbliżej cmentarza. Dla snajpera ukrytego w zaroślach na Virgo prezydent przemawiający z drewnianego podestu (jak na Nowej Caprice, szczegół, ale nie do uniknięcia) był stosunkowo łatwym celem, ale ochrona miała kontrolować każdego, kto przeprawiał się na drugi brzeg przez most bądź promem. Przy prawie pięćdziesięciu tysiącach ludzi i Cylonów można było się domyślać, że będzie to skazane na porażkę, ale nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, że znajdą się zamachowcy skłonni zaatakować w taki dzień.

O zmarłej Laurze Roslin wypowiadano się – przynajmniej publicznie – wyłącznie w kategoriach bohatersko-patriotycznych. Była to retoryka typowa dla świąt państwowych i podręczników szkolnych, bombastyczna i irytująca, ale w gruncie rzeczy wytęskniona po latach poniewierania ideałów. Laura była jak dotąd jedyną postacią, której heroizmu nie osłabiły wichry nowej historii. Dano jej dyspensę na złe decyzje, kulejące prawodawstwo i zaczątki despotyzmu, które przejawiała w swoje ostatnie dni. Na wystawionym portrecie nie była chora, surowa i łysa.

Laura zmarła pięć miesięcy po lądowaniu, w infirmerii na _Galactice_ wciąż krążącej po orbicie okołoziemskiej. Pogrzeb – i zamach – odbyły się trzy dni później.

 

1.

Lee trochę odpłynął podczas hymnu kolonialnego. W jednej chwili jeszcze patrzył na orkiestrę wojskową, w której umundurowanych zostało może troje, a w drugiej był myślami przy oczyszczalni ścieków i kładzeniu rur kanalizacyjnych w głównej części miasta… A raczej tym, co kiedyś zostanie centrum miasta. Mimo że nad rozplanowaniem budowy pracował zespół ekspertów, nawet najprostsza instalacja nastręczała trudności. Poza tym brakowało nadal materiałów budowlanych. I nie tylko tego.

Dopiero odblask światła w tłumie za trumną wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Obły kształt głów Centurionów był nie do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. Ale co tam robili? Mieli pilnować obrzeży całego zgromadzenia. Dwumetrowe, milczące puszki naszpikowane elektroniką, mimo swoich zasług dla położenia podwalin pod przemysł, nadal nie były mile widziane wśród ludzi.

Starbuck wystąpiła do przodu, w szarym, nienagannie odprasowanym mundurze, wyprostowana i napięta jak struna.

— Baczność! Drugi szereg, krok w tył – marsz! Na pas – broń! Spocznij. Do salwy honorowej, trzema – ładuj! Salwą – pal!

Cały szwadron pilotów uniósł karabiny. Zabrzmiał huk wystrzałów. Wielotysięczny tłum zamilkł tak całkowicie, że w nagłej ciszy słychać było szum drzew. Lee zerknął na ojca, który patrzył w deski podłogi, jakby był tam teraz wypisany los ludzkości.

— Salwą – pal! — Rozległ się przenikliwy głos Starbuck. Huknęły strzały. — Salwą – pal!

Będę teraz musiał wygłosić przemówienie, pomyślał Lee. Cholera, do czego to doszło. Roslin nie żyje. Teraz już naprawdę, nieodwołalnie, jesteśmy zdani na siebie.

— Salwą – pal!

Starbuck nawet nie mrugała. Jej twarz była jak wykuta z marmuru.

— Salwą – pal!

Ktoś z członków Kworum Dwunastu, zgromadzonych z tyłu na podwyższeniu, otwarcie płakał. Lee zastanowił się przelotnie, czy ludzie też by się tak zachowywali na pogrzebie Richarda Adara.

— Salwą… pal!

Tym razem Lee wzdrygnął się i zanim umilkło echo wystrzału, coś świsnęło pomiędzy nim a jego ojcem, uszkadzając rękaw garnituru prezydenta i roztrzaskując drewnianą barierkę otaczającą podwyższenie.

Lee, zdziwiony, uniósł rękę, po której ciekł cienki strumyczek krwi. Ojciec też coś zauważył, ale jego głos zagłuszyła kolejna salwa, więc złapał Lee za rękę i pociągnął na podłogę. Teraz wszyscy zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak – Kworum Dwunastu w popłochu opadło na klęczki, nakrywając głowy rękami, a po tłumie potoczył się przypominający grzmot pomruk – aż wreszcie wybuchła zupełna panika. Ktoś otworzył ogień i kiedy Lee ostrożnie uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że to Centurioni strzelają w kierunku wzgórza Virgo. Ktoś krzyczał o lekarza, ale to wołanie utonęło w ogólnym hałasie. Lee, nadal odzwyczajony od zgromadzeń większych niż pięćdziesięcioro pilotów i mechaników, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ludzie są w stanie tak głośno krzyczeć.

Przeczołgał się do krawędzi podwyższenia, zeskoczył na ziemię i pomógł zejść ojcu.

— To był zamach, Lee — powiedział Adama, ocierając pot z czoła. — Tylko nie wiem, czy na ciebie, czy na mnie.

— Zamach? — powtórzył Lee, nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć w to, co słyszy i widzi. — Ale kto…

— Jakby było mało ludzi, którzy nas nie lubią. Chodź.

Lee obejrzał się na podwyższenie. Ochrona zajęła się już członkami Kworum i innymi oficjelami, a Starbuck za pomocą swojego szwadronu usiłowała zaprowadzić porządek w najbliższym otoczeniu trumny i grobu, do którego miała zostać opuszczona.

— Adama! — Dopadł do nich zdyszany Helo. — Wszystko w porządku?

— To tylko draśnięcie, Karl.

— Admirale…

— Bez szwanku, kapitanie Agathon. Czy ktoś został ranny?

— Tak. — Nawet pośród tego piekielnego hałasu Helo był w stanie wyglądać na zaledwie lekko zakłopotanego. — To jeden z Leobenów, admirale. Proszę za mną.

Leoben leżał na kolanach jakiejś Ósemki, krwawiąc obficie z przestrzelonego ramienia. Któraś z Szóstek usiłowała zaaplikować mu pierwszą pomoc. W pierwszym odruchu Lee chciał posłać po cylońskiego lekarza, a potem sobie przypomniał, że wysadzili wszystkie egzemplarze tego modelu.

— Niech ktoś pójdzie po Cottle'a — powiedział do Helo.

— Już po niego posłałem. Admirale, czy nie powinien pan…

— Trzeba by być szaleńcem, żeby teraz próbować zaatakować. — Adama wskazał głową w ogólnym kierunku Centurionów, którzy ustawili się w szpaler przed podwyższeniem. Ich pancerze połyskiwały w słońcu, kiedy kręcili głowami na boki jak dzieci przed przejściem przez ulicę. — Proszę natychmiast wysłać pluton piechoty na wzgórza. Nie ma szans, żeby teraz coś tam znaleźli, ale trzeba spróbować.

Helo oddalił się w pośpiechu. Lee przykucnął obok Leobena.

— Jak z nim? — zapytał Szóstki, która zatamowała krwawienie rękawem oddartym od własnej bluzki.

— Stracił dużo krwi. I dziura po drugiej stronie jest znacznie większa. — Szóstka wysunęła dłoń spod ramienia Leobena. Była mokra i lśniąca od krwi.

Twarz Dwójki, dotąd zawsze arogancka i wywołująca u Lee świerzbienie ręki połączone z chęcią wymierzenia prawego prostego, była biała jak kartka papieru, ale dość przytomna. Wzrok Leobena najpierw błądził gdzieś za ramieniem Lee, a potem skoncentrował się w okolicach jego obojczyka.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze — powtarzała kojąco Ósemka.

— Przyprowadź Karę Thrace — powiedział Leoben, łapiąc kurczowo za nogawkę u spodni Lee. — Muszę się z nią zobaczyć.

— Czemu? — zapytał Lee. — Jej to nie dotyczy. To mnie pewnie chcieli zabić.

Nie nauczył się jeszcze, że logika Leobenów nie ma nic wspólnego z jego własną.

— Muszę jej coś powiedzieć — ciągnął Leoben, nie zwalniając chwytu.

— Mogę jej to przekazać.

— Nie. Muszę to zrobić osobiście.

Lee westchnął, zdjął marynarkę, przykrył nią Leobena i poszedł szukać Starbuck z dwoma ochroniarzami następującymi mu na pięty. Kiedy wrócił z nią na miejsce, Leobena zabrano już do infirmerii i po całym zdarzeniu została tylko wydeptana, zakrwawiona trawa.

●

— Skurwiel. A potrafił zginąć od widelca. — Kara kiwała się na krześle w sposób urągający zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Lee postanowił nie drążyć tematu i zamiast tego machnął swój podpis pod pozwoleniem na budowę drogi.

— Zabiłam go kilka razy, wiesz? — ciągnęła Kara konwersacyjnym tonem. — Na Nowej Caprice. Teraz to podpadałoby chyba pod morderstwo, nie?

— Jeszcze nie ma tego na piśmie, ale tak, raczej tak.

— Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć ciebie zabić?

Lee odwrócił się od biurka. Kara siedziała po drugiej stronie jego komfortowego, prezydenckiego namiotu, z rozpiętą marynarką i przekrzywioną ciekawsko głową.

— Nie wiem, bo nie lubi moich krawatów?

— Nie dziwię się, są okropne.

— Daj spokój, Kara. Mało jest niedorobionych anarchistów? Albo ludzi od… wiesz… — Lee skinął głową w kierunku wyjścia z namiotu, za którym stało dwóch ochroniarzy i zrobił ręką gest wyrażający paplanie bez opamiętania. Kara kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała. — Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jest sporo ludzi, którzy chcieliby, żebym wąchał tę piękną trawę od dołu.

— Bez sensu. Na pewno było tyle lepszych okazji, żeby cię zabić. To było celowe.

— Dziękuję, że tak o mnie myślisz, ale czemu tyle czekali?

— To był pogrzeb Roslin, Lee. Gdybyś ty na nim dostał kulkę i jeszcze zalał fontanną krwi stojącego obok ojca, to by poważnie obniżyło morale u dziewięćdziesięciu procent społeczeństwa. Wiesz, naprawdę sympatyzuję, bo nadal nie jestem specjalnie popularna wśród prasy, ale… twoja śmierć wyrządziłaby więcej szkód.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś może ciebie również mieć na celowniku?

— Właśnie nie. Zresztą teraz i tak wracam na górę. Coś tam dla ciebie załatwić?

— Nie, nie trzeba. — Lee odwrócił się z powrotem do biurka i starannie złożył dokumenty na stos. — Zobaczysz się z Leobenem?

— Nie mam specjalnego wyboru. — Kara wstała, przeciągnęła się, zapięła guziki marynarki. Na kołnierzu błysnął znaczek majora-dowódcy grupy powietrznej. — To może być ważne.

— Niby dlaczego? — Cholera, jakby się nie starał, w jego głosie i tak pojawiła się irytacja. — To nie jest twoje mistyczne przeznaczenie, Kara. Po prostu każdy Leoben ma na twoim punkcie obsesję.

— Myślisz, że chciał tylko ujrzeć moją śliczną twarz przed śmiercią? — Kara uśmiechnęła się zupełnie niewesoło i podeszła do niego kołyszącym się krokiem. — Nawet jeśli o to chodziło, zrobię mu tę przyjemność. Dostał twoją kulkę. A strzelać do ciebie ma prawo tylko major ja. — Wskazała na siebie oboma kciukami.

— I nawet to potrafisz spieprzyć.

— To jeden z moich licznych talentów. Na razie, Lee.

Kara wyszła z szelestem klap namiotu. Lee bez przekonania przystawił pieczątkę na projekcie ustawy. Miał tyle pracy, że aż chciało mu się śmiać, że ma to wszystko zrobić. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej podziwiał Laurę Roslin: ona zajmowała się wszystkim, przechodząc bolesną i uciążliwą kurację onkologiczną. Superczłowiek.

W oddali rozległ się huk startującego raptora. Lee odchylił się w krześle, założył ręce za głowę i zamknął oczy. Bardzo chciało mu się spać.

 

2.

Infirmeria była przysłonięta sztywnymi foliowymi zasłonami. Za nimi uwijali się adepci sztuki lekarskiej – akolici Cottle'a. W białych kitlach wyglądali jak zjawy z amatorskiego horroru.

— Czego tu chcesz, kapitanie? — zapytał Cottle, wynurzając się spomiędzy zasłon z nieodłącznym papierosem zwisającym z kącika ust. Jego wyobrażenia na temat higieny były nadal dość specyficzne.

— Jestem majorem — powiedziała cierpliwie Kara, odruchowo stając na baczność.

— A, co za różnica. — Machnął ręką Cottle. — W kółko jesteście awansowani i degradowani. Już dawno straciłem rozeznanie.

— To było kilka miesięcy temu.

— Tym bardziej. Już zapomniałem.

— Chciałam zobaczyć się z cylonem, którego dzisiaj przyjąłeś.

— Tym, co ciągle pierniczy o rzekach i strumieniach?

Kara uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

— Proszę za mną.

Cottle zagłębił się w gąszcz łóżek, przerażających, pikających maszyn i innych leczniczych akcesoriów, z których większość Kara znała osobiście. Leoben leżał w izolatce po drugiej stronie infirmerii, ale nie było tam nikogo na warcie. Przed drzwiami siedział tylko jeden potężny i nieco znudzony pielęgniarz, który z zainteresowaniem obejrzał się za Karą. Miała jak w banku, że następnego dnia w radiu albo w prasie ukaże się wzmianka o tych odwiedzinach, zapewne okraszona jakąś pikantną spekulacją na temat stosunków międzyrasowych.

Leoben, owinięty bandażami jak mumia, siedział oparty o poduszki i czytał jakąś książkę.

— Kara. — Rozpromienił się na jej widok. — Doktorze, jestem wdzięczny za pomoc.

— Jaką pomoc — burknął Cottle. — Major sama tu przyszła. Ja mam za dużo pracy, żeby zajmować się zachciankami cylonów w delirium. Życzę powodzenia, majorze.

Kiedy za Cottle'em zamknęły się drzwi, Kara usiadła na krześle przy łóżku. Leoben natychmiast odłożył książkę, którą czytał w wyciągniętych rękach, jakby miał problemy z dalekowzrocznością.

— Którą jesteś kopią? — zapytała Kara.

— Jesteśmy jednością — odparł niezbity z tropu Leoben.

— Tak, tak, wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że to tobie uratowałam tyłek na Demetriusie.

— Tak jest. — Przez chwilę wydawał się nawet trochę zdumiony. — Skąd wiesz?

— Ja rozwaliłam ci wargę — przytknęła palec do ust — a Sam łuk brwiowy. Masz blizny.

— Czemu pytałaś?

— Lubię wiedzieć, z kim rozmawiam. Czego ode mnie chciałeś? Tylko nie mów, że chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, bo znowu coś ci rozbiję. Wiesz, że mogłabym cię tu zastrzelić i Cottle napisałby w twojej karcie pacjenta, że umarłeś z powodu komplikacji związanych z wcześniejszym postrzałem?

— Czerpiesz przyjemność z tej zamiany miejsc, prawda?

— Niezwykłą. Aż mnie palce świerzbią. Za dobrze mnie tego nauczyłeś. Kończąc tę miłą dygresję: po cholerę w ogóle przyszliście na pogrzeb?

— Laura Roslin była w pewnym sensie również naszym przewodnikiem. Przyszliśmy złożyć jej wyrazy uznania. Towarzyszyć jej w ostatniej drodze. Wspominać. Pomodlić się. Zrobić to, co wy. To, co należy.

— To bardzo przyzwoicie, ale trąci myszką, co nie?

— Jak uważasz. — Leoben wzruszył ramionami. — Myślisz, że tłumaczyłbym ci się z jakichś utajonych powodów, nawet jeśli bym je miał, Kara?

— Myślę, że powinieneś to zrobić, zwłaszcza, że miałeś mi coś przekazać.

— Jak sądzisz, kto chce zastrzelić prezydenta?

— Nie wiem. A ty wiesz?

— Nie. Nie zajmuję się ludzkimi sprawami.

— A jednak interesuje cię nawet mój grafik lotów. Nie myśl, że nie wiem, że się rozpytywałeś.

— To coś innego. Muszę ci znowu wskazać odpowiednią ścieżkę.

— Nie wystarczy, że w końcu znalazłam tę Ziemię?

— To nie wszystko. — Leoben pokręcił głową. — Musimy tu jeszcze żyć. Razem.

Kara straciła cierpliwość zupełnie nagle, jakby ktoś wcisnął jakiś przycisk.

— To bez sensu — powiedziała, wstając. — Fajnie się z tobą traci czas, ale ile można przerabiać te same bzdury? Masz ostatnią szansę, Leoben.

— Zastanów się nad tym. To jest prąd i ty jesteś w tym prądzie, ale możesz zawrócić bieg rzeki. Musisz dołożyć ostatni kamień do tamy.

— Wiesz co, ta wodna symbolika chyba nieco przebrzmiała. — Kara pochyliła się i podniosła książkę, która leżała na kocu. _Miłość i naboje_. — Może teraz wymyślisz coś nowego. A jeśli ktoś znowu zamachnie się na życie prezydenta, to najpierw przyjdę tutaj i cię zabiję, a potem będę się zastanawiać nad prądami i tamami. Bywaj, Leoben. — Rzuciła mu książkę na kolana.

Czy to było możliwe, żeby świat chciał od niego czegoś jeszcze, kiedy już raz… no właśnie… ocaliła świat? Znalazła Ziemię, pokazała palcem, gdzie flota może wylądować, nawet pomogła wmurować kamień węgielny pod pierwszy dom. Co jeszcze miała robić? Tańczyć, śpiewać, nagrywać piosenki? Już nie wystarczało, że dzień w dzień układała grafik lotów dla mniej więcej połowy – a może jednej trzeciej – szwadronu, bo reszta zdecydowała się pędzić idylliczne życie na powierzchni Ziemi?

Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że Leoben też tego nie poczuł, gdy wylądowali – tego uczucia dojmującej pustki, tego wrażenia, że nic więcej już ich nie czeka oprócz wydeptywania wygodnych ścieżek w codziennym życiu, żarcia, gotowania, budowania; spraw czysto bytowych w sensie zupełnie niemetafizycznym. Oczywiście, trzeba było brać pod uwagę, że oprogramowanie Dwójek tego nie przewidywało. A może zwyczajnie się spieprzyło. Modele seryjne nie były jak Tigh albo Sam: miały w środku krzemowe obwody. Były jak myśliwce MK II.

Bogowie. Już widok płaczącego Billa Adamy trzy dni temu o mało co nie wpędził jej w alkoholizm. Banialuki Leobena zupełnie przelały tę czarę, więc poprawiła mundur i od razu skierowała swoje kroki do opuszczonego hangaru na poziomie 2B.

●

Od czasu kolonizacji Ziemi Joe przestał pędzić alkohol ze sznurówek, a zaczął z paliwa rakietowego. Kara, która miała swój własny, przypisany nazwisku stołek w barze, piła to tylko z przekonania. Drinków nie serwował już nawet sam Joe, który przeniósł swoją główną siedzibę do miasta, tylko jakiś pryszczaty chłopak z cywilnego liniowca. Przynajmniej zawsze obficie lał wszystkim oficerom.

— Cześć — powiedziała Sharon, siadając obok i rozpinając kombinezon lotniczy. Kara przeliczyła w myśli wachty.

— Cześć, Athena. Przegapiłaś zebranie i chcesz mi zdać raport?

— Nie, wpadłam na drinka.

— A, to się chwali. Ja podobnie.

— Setkę z lodem — poprosiła zdecydowanie Athena, usadawiając się wygodniej na stołku barowym. — Zabawne, myślałam, że zostaniesz na Ziemi. Wiesz, z tym zamachem i w ogóle.

— Co, mam trzymać prezydenta za głowę?

— Możesz go trzymać za cokolwiek zechcesz, ja nie będę cię osądzać.

Kara mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem. Jej zły humor tymczasowo się ulotnił.

— Kto siedzi z dzieciakiem?

— Mój mąż, a kto. — Uśmiechnęła się Athena. — Podczas gdy ja ciężko pracuję nad mapami Księżyca.

— Wybacz wścibskość, ale spodziewałabym się po was, że pierwsi zrezygnujecie ze służby.

— Po doświadczeniach z Nową Capricą? Nie, dzięki. Może kiedyś. Za jakiś czas, kiedy wszystko się unormuje.

— W sumie. Ja tam mam dobrze. Jestem wreszcie CAG-iem. — Kara odchyliła się na siedzeniu i założyła ręce za głowę. — Żyć nie umierać.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Athena kupiła ten kit. Potem jednak spojrzała poważnie i powiedziała:

— Jasne. Ty tylko czekasz, aż zalegalizują bigamię.

— Hahaha, ale zabawne.

— Mówię zupełnie serio, Starbuck.

— Tak? Mają zalegalizować bigamię? — zapytała ze szczerym zainteresowaniem Kara.

— Uważam, że powinnaś wybrać — powiedziała bezczelnie Athena. — Najwyższy czas. Helo też tak sądzi — dodała ostrożnie.

— Ojej, jakie to miłe, że rozmawiacie o mnie w małżeńskim łożu. To znaczy, jest to też trochę przerażające. Jak mam wybrać pomiędzy swoim cylońskim mężem a kochankiem panem prezydentem?

— Widzisz — ucieszyła się Athena — to jest zabawne, jeśli tak to ująć!

Kara popatrzyła na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Przepraszam, to nie jest tak naprawdę mój interes — zreflektowała się Sharon.

— Nie, nie jest. To prawda.

Athena skupiła się na swoim drinku. Kara zdrapywała farbę z baru przydługimi paznokciami: wielkie dzięki, Sharon. Przestałam myśleć o swoim niedorobionym fatum tylko po to, żeby zacząć się martwić się tym tematem-którego-nie-poruszam.

Po drugiej baru stronie chłopak z liniowca z namaszczeniem wycierał szklanki. Kiedy pochylił się, żeby podnieść z ziemi ścierkę, Kara ujrzała za nim swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miała potężne odrosty.

— Może zdasz mi teraz ten raport — zaproponowała w końcu Athenie — i zamiast siedzieć na kolejnej odprawie będziesz mogła zjeść z córką kolację? To nie był najlepszy dzień dla wszystkich.

— Mogę tak zrobić.

— To proszę, porucznik Agathon. Jazda z tym koksem.

Kara nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni prowadziła odprawę na drinku. Albo faktycznie nie było tego widać, albo wszyscy się przyzwyczaili. Właściwie stawiała na to drugie, ale po tym, czego się o sobie nasłuchała przez ten rok, było jej zupełnie obojętnie. Hotdog zbierał dla niej co zabawniejsze wycinki z prasy, ale wiedziała, że wyrzucał te naprawdę złośliwe albo okrutne.

Po wieczornej odprawie – sześcioro ziewających pilotów – zeszła na kolację do mesy. Wzięła tylko pół porcji i zjadła ją niechętnie. Na _Galacticę_ nie dotarła jeszcze prawdziwa, organiczna fasola, którą wyhodowali na dole. Żarcie nadal było paskudne.

Korytarze były prawie puste, kiedy szła do kabiny CAG-a. Odziedziczyła ją po Lee, więc w szafie nadal kurzył się jego kombinezon lotniczy, hełm i inne zabawki: rękawice bokserskie, stare okulary słoneczne, jakaś piłka. Kara zdjęła marynarkę, rzuciła ją na krzesło i położyła się na łóżku z częściowo wypełnionym raportem na dzień bieżący. Nie znosiła papierkowej roboty. Nie znosiła pogrzebów.

Po chwili postukiwania o podkładkę długopisem odwróciła się na plecy i zaczęła liczyć panele w suficie. Dwadzieścia dwa.

Zadzwonił telefon.

— Thrace.

— Major Thrace, połączenie przychodzące z ośrodka łączności na Ziemi. — To była Dee. Z pewnością chciała usłyszeć głos Starbuck o dziesiątej wieczorem. — To Sam Anders.

— Proszę połączyć. Słucham.

— To ja, Sam. Nie odkładaj słuchawki. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku.

Chciała powiedzieć "ojej, jakie to wzruszające", ale uwięzło jej to w gardle.

— Tak, Sam, wszystko w porządku — powiedziała za to neutralnym tonem. — Czemu?

— No z tym zamachem i w ogóle. Dowiedziałem się też o Leobenie.

— Wszystko wiesz.

— Mam swoje wtyki. Myślisz, że też możesz być celem?

— Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo w to wątpię. W każdym razie dzięki za troskę.

— Nie ma sprawy. Słuchaj, ja znam kilku facetów, mógłbym spróbować dowiedzieć się więcej.

— Sam. Masz na drugie nazwisko Thrace. Myślisz, że ktoś ci coś powie?

— Zdziwiłabyś się — powiedział chłodno Sam.

No tak. Sam, gwiazda sportu, miał znajomych wszędzie, pomimo swojego falstartu w armii i podejrzanej cylońskiej tożsamości.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Potem Sam odchrząknął.

— To ja…

— Poczekaj. Jutro rano schodzę na Ziemię, ale mam kilka spotkań. Będę wolna gdzieś w południe. Możemy wtedy się zobaczyć.

— Przy lądowisku? Dobra. Śpij dobrze, Kara.

Kara odłożyła słuchawkę i sięgnęła po leżący na łóżku raport, ale jej uwagę przykuło zdjęcie przyczepione nad biurkiem. Ona i Sam, opatuleni w kurtki, na piaskowym podłożu Nowej Capriki. Śmiali się jak stuknięci.

Zdjęła je i schowała do szuflady.

 

3.

— Rozumiem napięcie — tłumaczył admirał — ale muszę wiedzieć, czy możemy liczyć na waszą dalszą pomoc.

— Hm. To zależy, co rozumiecie przez pomoc — powiedziała Trójka.

— Manufaktury. Dalsze dostarczanie materiałów budowlanych. Ciężkiego sprzętu. I tak dalej.

— Przeprogramowywanie naszych maszyn… Wykorzystanie części zapasowych… Kilometry obwodów… — wyliczała z satysfakcją D'Anna. — Możemy to zapewnić, dla naszego wspólnego dobra, ale mam dwa zastrzeżenia.

— Jakie? — zapytał Lee.

Trójka odchyliła się wygodnie na krześle. Siedziała pomiędzy Leobenem a Szóstką, która była flankowana przez egzemplarz Ósemki i Tory Foster. Dokładnie naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie stołu, siedział admirał Adama, po jego prawicy – prezydent Adama oraz Tom Zarek, a dalej Kara, dogłębnie znudzona, i Seth Karlovsky, reprezentant Geminonu, z wykształcenia inżynier, raczej zainteresowany.

— Po pierwsze — ciągnęła D'Anna — musicie się z tym zwrócić do Centurionów. Oni wykonują większość mokrej roboty. Jeśli zapewnicie im dobre warunki, będą pracować w fabrykach od rana do wieczora. Ale musicie pamiętać, że mają świadomość.

— Rozumieją ludzką mowę? — wciął się admirał.

— Tak. Rozumieją też abstrakcje, ale zbyt skomplikowane koncepcje mogą im czasem umknąć. To tacy nasi młodsi bracia.

Lee skrzywił się mimowolnie.

— To proszę przyprowadzić reprezentanta Centurionów — oświadczył admirał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Trójka kiwnęła głową i wstała. Kara szurnęła krzesłem. Ojciec zwrócił się do niej: — Proszę towarzyszyć pani Biers, a z reszty spotkania jest major zwolniona. Zapraszam wieczorem do mojego gabinetu.

Kara zasalutowała i wyszła za Trójką. Leoben odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a Lee zacisnął dłoń w pięść pod blatem.

— Jakie jest drugie zastrzeżenie? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Udział we władzy, oczywiście — odpowiedziała gładko Szóstka, która nazywała siebie Tiną. — Obecna forma rządów jest niewystarczająca. Domagamy się reprezentacji w rządzie.

— To może być trudne do wykonania, zważywszy, że wymordowaliście naszą rasę — warknął admirał. — Kto udzieli wam poparcia…

— Usunęliśmy pół naszej floty we współpracy z wami — ucięła Tina. — Już o tym zapomnieliście?

— To jest zaklęte koło — przerwał im Lee. — Możemy się tak licytować w nieskończoność. Ale nie o tym dzisiaj rozmawiamy. Teraz musimy się skupić na naszym przetrwaniu tutaj. Z historią będziemy rozliczać się później. Proszę pamiętać – gruba kreska. — Rozłożył ręce. Szóstka i ojciec nadal mierzyli się gniewnymi spojrzeniami, ale napięcie wyraźnie opadło. — Wasz udział we władzy to temat na kolejne spotkanie.

— Które na pewno się odbędzie, tak? — zapytała Sharon.

— Nie może się nie odbyć.

Wszyscy odetchnęli, ale teraz to Seth Karlovsky spoglądał podejrzliwie na Lee. Admirał odchylił się w krześle i kręcił młynka kciukami. Lee potarł skronie.

Rozmowy przeciągnęły się do późnego popołudnia, bo Tom Zarek zdecydował się wtrącać ze swoją gadaniną o głosie ludu w najmniej odpowiednich ku temu momentach. Kiedy ogłoszono koniec spotkania, namiot szybko się wyludnił. Przy stole wyniesionym z Colonial One został tylko prezydent i jego nowa asystentka.

— Nie bój się prasy, nic ci nie zrobią — instruował Lee, przeglądając jej notatki. — Teraz są mniej groźni niż kiedyś, ale bardziej okrutni. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś im powiedziała to, co sama na ich miejscu chciałabyś usłyszeć.

— Mam pewien plan — powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się nerwowo. — Ale obawiam się, że mnie zakrzyczą.

— Mów głośno. Wiem, że potrafisz. Spróbuj pozostawić ich w dobrym humorze.

— Tak jest, panie prezydencie.

— Będzie dobrze. Spotykamy się jutro punkt ósma; jeśli coś się stanie, dzwoń na mostek _Galactiki_ , oni mnie znajdą.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyszła. Na zewnątrz natychmiast wybuchł hałas i zaczęły błyskać flesze. Głos asystentki od razu wybił się ponad zgiełk.

Lee skinął na swoją ochronę i wyszedł tylnym wyjściem. Ta cała świta bardzo go irytowała, więc z przyjemnością witał myśl, że na _Galactice_ nikt nie będzie deptał mu po piętach – statek był nadal strzeżony i objęty takimi środkami ostrożności jak chyba nigdy. Stanowił ostatnią oazę bezpieczeństwa nowej kolonii. Prezydencka ochrona zostawała na powierzchni.

Znajdowali się w przyszłym centrum miasta, a obecnie – wielkim placu budowy. Wszędzie wznoszono budynki, nieco toporne i zupełnie niepodobne do ruin, na których fundamentach częściowo się opierano, ale wszystko to było i tak nieporównanie solidniejsze od Nowej Capriki. Ludzkość najwyraźniej zdecydowała się raz na zawsze zerwać z prowizorką.

Przechodząc obok powstającego szpitala, Lee usłyszał nagle znajomy śmiech. To śmiała się Kara: głośno, niepohamowanie i przenikliwie. Mógłby się o to założyć o milion kubitów. Obejrzał się. Przez niewprawione jeszcze okna widać było ją w granatowym mundurze, lawirującą pomiędzy surowymi materiałami budowlanymi, oraz jakiegoś dryblasa w podkoszulku, pokazującego jej drogę. Był to, oczywiście, Sam Anders, nowa gwiazda przemysłu budowlanego.

To, co poczuł Lee, to nie było ukłucie zazdrości. To była cholernie wielka strzykawa z adrenaliną wbita w samo serce.

Sam najwyraźniej wziął sobie do serca groźbę bycia wyrzuconym przez śluzę, bo ochoczo przyjął prezydencką amnestię, odszedł z floty i dołączył do brygady ochotników budujących zrąb cywilizacji na Ziemi. Ojciec był z tego zadowolony i cały czas powtarzał, że dwoje Thrace'ów w jego grupie powietrznej to było o jedno za dużo – szczególnie, że Sam miał podobnie destrukcyjne zapędy co żona i w armii przysporzył więcej kłopotów, niż przyniósł korzyści.

Mimo to Lee nie potrafił nim pogardzać. Czuł czasem niechęć, owszem, w myślach nazywał go chłopcem o bardzo małym rozumku, ale miał też takie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że z nich dwóch to Anders był odważniejszy.

●

W gabinecie admirała Kara była już poważnym i stonowanym CAG-iem.

— Jakie są wyniki śledztwa? — zapytał ojciec, nalewając im niewielkie drinki.

Stary spryciarz zawsze miał najlepszy alkohol. Drink był wyborny i odsuwał w niepamięć niedawne wyczyny Zareka oraz puste spojrzenie ojca zapytanego o samopoczucie.

— Szczerze mówiąc, niezbyt spektakularne — odparła Starbuck. — Owszem, znaleźli się jacyś świadkowie, twierdzący, że widzieli dwóch mężczyzn kierujących się w stronę wzgórza Virgo. Ale to nic pewnego, tam były tysiące ludzi.

— Czy to może być jakaś grubsza sprawa? Poważny bunt?

Lee spojrzał na ojca znad brzegu szklanki. Bunt? Admirał nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że nadszedł czas pokoju.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Ci ludzie, z którymi miałam przyjemność rozmawiać, wydawali się bardzo martwić twoją kondycją fizyczną i psychiczną, Lee.

— Tak? — zapytał na wpół poważnie Lee. — To bardzo miło z ich strony.

— Czy istnieje jakaś szansa na wskazanie sprawców? — zapytał niecierpliwie admirał.

— Moim zdaniem tak. Ale nie wiem, czy nie poza oficjalnymi kanałami.

— Jak to? — zapytali równocześnie Lee i jego ojciec.

— Sam Anders… — Starbuck odchrząknęła i powiodła wzrokiem po ścianach gabinetu, jakby oczekiwała, że ujrzy na nich coś nowego. — Sam Anders uważa, że może mu się uda skontaktować z zamachowcami za pomocą sieci znajomości wśród cywili.

Ojciec milczał. Pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się niebezpieczna zmarszczka.

— Zaproponował mi to wczoraj z własnej inicjatywy — tłumaczyła się Starbuck. — I od tego czasu poczynił już postępy. Znacznie większe niż my.

— Sam Anders? Jeden z Pięciu? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem admirał. — A jeśli on ma z tym coś wspólnego?

— Admirale, ja go znam. Jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych… mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek poznałam. Ja mu ufam.

— Dobrze, Starbuck, rób, co uważasz. Ja umywam od tego ręce. Śledztwo wojskowe ma być nadal prowadzone, a ja oczekuję wreszcie jakichś sukcesów i jest mi dość obojętne, jakimi sposobami je osiągniesz. Zdaję się na twoją intuicję.

— Tak jest, admirale.

— A co jeśli o to chodzi? — wypalił nagle Lee. Ojciec i Starbuck spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. — To znaczy, nie o Andersa, tylko o moją rolę w tym wszystkim. Może oni nie lubią nie mnie osobiście, tylko prezydenta. W sensie urzędu. Nienawidzą prezydenta. Nie moich krawatów.

— Wiem, że Laura miała swoich przeciwników… — zaczął admirał zmienionym głosem.

— Nie chodzi o Laurę, tato. Uważam, że robiła to, co musiała i jak widać zrobiła to dobrze, skoro tu jesteśmy. Ale to się skończyło. Musimy stworzyć jakąś cywilizowaną społeczność, która będzie miała rząd odzwierciedlający jej rzeczywisty skład.

— Za dużo Zareka — powiedziała Starbuck.

— Nie rozumiecie mnie — orzekł rozczarowany Lee.

— Całkiem możliwe, nie jesteśmy politykami — odparł admirał. Równie dobrze mogliby chyba rozmawiać o pogodzie, tak było mu to obojętne. — Ale jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Na zakończenie jeszcze tylko kilka zdań o kwestiach bezpieczeństwa.

Lee był tak oszołomiony swoim banalnym i oczywistym odkryciem, że z początku nawet nie zauważył, że nie idą do hangaru.

— Poczekaj — powiedział — muszę się zgłosić do lotu.

— Chyba żartujesz. Nawet nie wpisałam cię do grafiku. Możesz przecież przekimać się u mnie. Ba, cały czas czuję się, jakbym to ja waletowała u ciebie. Zostawiłeś jakieś śmieci, możesz je wreszcie wziąć na dół i odciążyć mi szafę. No a jutro o 7:10 masz odprawę z hangaru B. Pomyśl o tym jak o urlopie czy coś.

Próby przerwania Karze – bo prywatnie była dla niego zawsze Karą – w takich momentach zawsze spełzały na niczym, więc Lee zamilkł i po prostu dotrzymywał jej kroku na prawie pustych korytarzach _Galactiki_. Spotkali tylko dwoje mechaników mocujących się z jakąś kratką wentylacyjną i kilkoro komandosów pilnujących luków.

Kara wpuściła go do kabiny, która była nawet bardziej spartańska niż w czasach, kiedy tam pomieszkiwał podczas separacji z Duallą, a nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe.

— Wow. Jak tu nieprzytulnie.

— Schowałam cały ten niepotrzebny szajs, jaki się tu walał.

— Właśnie widzę.

Kara powiesiła marynarkę na samotnym krześle i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Lee przysiadł niepewnie na brzegu łóżka. Tak był zajęty swoją epifanią, że wydawał się nie pamiętać, że takie kwatery oficerskie są wyposażone w te twarde, niewygodne podwójne łóżka. Co sobie wyobrażał, że usną przytuleni jak rodzeństwo?

— Chcesz jeszcze drinka? — zapytała Kara.

Cholera. Chyba już wolałby, żeby od razu zaczęła się rozbierać. Ostatnio stykali się tylko na gruncie zawodowym i prawie nie pamiętał już, jaka jest prywatnie.

— A wiesz, chętnie. Najwyżej popadnę w alkoholizm.

Kara, jak to Kara, zawsze miała jakąś butelkę w odwodzie. Kiedy pochylała się, żeby wyjąć ją spod biurka, Lee chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął do siebie. Butelka stuknęła o podłogę, Kara wylądowała na jego kolanach i w kilka sekund miał ją już na sobie; wplątywała jedną rękę w jego włosy, a drugą wciskała pod koszulę.

Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy wyobrażała sobie Sama, kiedy była w łóżku z nim i _vice_ _versa_. Może miała takie idealne, uładzone wersje obu z nich do użycia w dowolnym momencie.

— Ojej, panie prezydencie — pisnęła, kiedy zsuwał jej majtki. — Ja nie wiem, czy to przystoi.

Lee nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się; sytuacja go przerosła, Kara zupełnie obezwładniła.

— Pewnie długo chciałaś to powiedzieć?

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. — Kara śmiała się w głos, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, nagimi piętami uderzając o podłogę. Lee wsunął w nią dwa palce, a wtedy wyprężyła się i wbiła mu osiem w plecy.

Później nakryła ich oboje kocem i położyła się obok, blisko, ale właściwie go nie dotykając. Lee prawie już zasypiał, ukołysany szumem statku, kiedy się odezwała:

— Wiesz co, to chyba będzie moja ostatnia misja.

— Co?

— Zamierzam odejść ze służby.

— Jeszcze raz?

— No co? To i tak nie ma już sensu. Panuje pokój. Te codzienne rundki wokół planety są potwornie nudne.

— A jeśli coś się stanie?

— Lee. Wiemy, że nie ma nikogo poza nami w całej galaktyce. Kto ma przylecieć i zrobić nam kuku? Małe zielone ludziki?

— Wiem, ale… — Zmarszczył brwi. — Ale co będziesz robić?

— Nie wiem. Zbuduję sobie dom czy coś. Będę robić, co zechcę. Zajmować się moimi własnymi brudami. Myślę, że mogłabym nadal trenować chłopców i dziewczynki dla twojego ojca. Będzie potrzebował nowych oficerów i pilotów.

— Tak myślę.

— A ty?

— Tak?

— Też byś mógł coś skolonizować. Wiesz, znaleźć sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę i mieć tysiąc bachorów z twoimi kośćmi policzkowymi i jej, nie wiem, oczami czy coś.

— Proszę cię, w jakim świecie ty żyjesz?

— Tym do dupy.

— Jakimś dziwacznym. Próbowałem tego, Kara, ale nie wyszło.

— Pewnie spierdoliłeś.

— Nie, to twoja specjalność.

Zapadła cisza. Lee był pewien, że Kara zasnęła, dopóki nie wstała z głośnym chrupnięciem w kolanie. Rozmasowała kark i podeszła do biurka, gdzie stała butelka. Odkręciła ją i pociągnęła głęboki łyk.

— Zadawanie się z tobą ma pewne plusy, wiesz? — powiedział, opierając się na łokciu.

Kara rozlała trochę podróbki whisky. Jej gardło błyszczało w przyćmionym sztucznym świetle kabiny. Pomiędzy piersiami kołysały się nieśmiertelniki.

— Tak? Jakie?

— Za każdym razem, kiedy ty spieprzysz, ja robię coś dobrze.

— Jestem pewna, że to zdanie pewnego dnia wróci, żeby kopnąć cię w dupę — odparła, nadal nie wracając do łóżka. Wyglądała trochę tak, jakby chciała uciec, ale nie wiedziała, którędy. — Pierdolisz jak potłuczony.

— No nie? Jakbyśmy byli sobie przeznaczeni.

— Zamknij się i śpij.

Położyła się w poprzek łóżka z głową na jego brzuchu. Już zasypiał.

 

4.

Kara wstała o piątej rano nawet bez budzika. Wzięła prysznic, nałożyła mundur (nieco pognieciony po nocnych ekscesach, ale nie bardziej niż zwykle), zeszła na śniadanie do mesy, przeprowadziła poranną odprawę, przedstawiła swoim owieczkom nowy grafik lotów i dopiero wtedy wróciła, by obudzić Lee.

— Dzieeeń dobry, panie prezydencie! — zawołała z fałszywą wesołością. — Lot za trzydzieści minut, zapraszamy do hangaru.

— Co? — Lee od razu usiadł prosto. Jego włosy wydawały się żyć własnym życiem.

— Wstawaj i zbieraj się. — Rzuciła w niego krawatem. — Lud cię potrzebuje.

— Czemu nie obudziłaś mnie wcześniej?

— Bo spałeś jak niemowlę.

Lee, oszołomiony, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i potarł twarz. Kara zlitowała się nad nim i podała mu spodnie. Bez garnituru wyglądał wreszcie jak Apollo, a może nawet jak ten sztywniak kadet Adama z czwartego roku.

Dwadzieścia minut później szli korytarzem, milcząc i zderzając się co jakiś ramionami. Kiedy kolejny podoficer ukłonił się Lee i zasalutował Karze, parsknęła śmiechem.

— Co?

— Czuję się jak twój ojciec z Roslin. To takie dziwne.

Lee uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Kara przechwyciła jego spojrzenie i nagle nawiązane zostało porozumienie przypominające nieco transfer danych drogą radiową. Jak na dwie osoby tak upośledzone w komunikacji werbalnej, porozumiewali się w ten sposób zaskakująco sprawnie. Nie było to nic mistycznego: Kara znała nawet wszystkie zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu, bo zawsze je liczyła, kiedy chciała mu przyłożyć.

Teraz oboje wiedzieli, że coś się zmieniło i zupełnie nagle, w bardzo rzadkiej chwili introspekcji Kara odkryła, że oni nie mieli się nigdy uzupełniać. Mieli być przeciwnościami, a zrozumienie tego zabrało po prostu kupę czasu.

Raptor stał już przygotowany w hangarze. Uwijał się przy nim szef Laird, którego zabiegi ze znudzeniem obserwowało dwoje komandosów. Dopiero widok prezydenta nieco ich ożywił, bo zerwali się na nogi.

Kara wskoczyła na skrzydło Raptora i zajrzała do środka. Helo, zgarbiony, grzebał przy radarze i mruczał coś pod nosem. Kojąco znajomy widok.

— Cześć, stary.

— Dzień dobry, majorze. — Odwrócił się na tyle, na ile pozwalało siedzenie. — To tobie mam być wdzięczny za ten lot bladym świtem?

— To wielkie wyróżnienie. — Kara podeszła bliżej i złapała go za ramię. Helo na próżno usiłował strącić jej ciężką rękę. — Jak tam dziecko, które bawisz, kiedy żona z narażeniem życia fotografuje satelity Ziemi?

— Cały czas się dopytuje, kiedy wróci ta fajna ciocia, która opowiedziała dowcip z keczupem. Za ten dowcip też wielkie dzięki. Hera opowiada go dziesięć razy dziennie.

— Powiedz jej, że fajna ciocia jest zajęta chronieniem tyłka prezydenta, a jak będzie miała trochę czasu, to wpadnie i opowie nowy dowcip o podobnym potencjale.

— O, ja dziękuję.

— Masz z czymś problem?

— Zablokowało się coś w wyświetlaczu DRADIS.

Kara walnęła we wskazane miejsce pięścią. Radar ruszył.

— Dziękuję za pokaz brutalnej siły — powiedział Helo. — Słuchaj, dopóki mamy okazję: jak się ma staruszek? W ogóle go nie widuję.

— Zupełnie zamknięty w sobie. — Kara pokręciła głową. — Jakkolwiek mi przykro na to patrzeć, w ogóle nie potrafię do niego dotrzeć.

— Potrzebuje czasu.

— Bo czas leczy rany, co? — zapytała z ironią, która wymknęła się jakoś tak mimo woli.

Na skrzydle zadudniły buty. Lee wetknął głowę do środka Raptora.

— Gotowi?

— Tak — odezwał się Helo. — Zapraszam. Odprawa zakończona — zwrócił się do Kary z tą niewinną miną, która oznaczała, że już wszystko wiedział. Wystarczył mu rzut oka na ich oboje. To nie było naturalne.

— Powiem szefowi. Szerokiej drogi, panowie. — Zasalutowała i zeskoczyła z Raptora na podłogę hangaru.

Laird nałożył ochronne nauszniki i machnął do mechaników. Raptor został odciągnięty na pas startowy i głos oficera LSO zapowiadającego odlot poniósł się echem po całym hangarze. Mechanicy pracujący nad starym viperem Lee unieśli równocześnie głowy i po chwili wrócili do rozcinania kabli i przyciszonej rozmowy.

Kara przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Ta wielka – teraz w dużej mierze pusta – przestrzeń hangaru działała na nią dziwnie. Nagle była pewna, że ostatniej nocy służby przyciągnie tu materac i położy się spać przy którymś stanowisku naprawczym, pomiędzy wózkiem z narzędziami a ciśnieniomierzem. Na pewno jej pozwolą. Starbuck była znanym dziwakiem, akceptowanym przez wzgląd na bycie również pieprzonym bohaterem.

Szkoda tylko, że major Kara Thrace, CAG, nie za bardzo wiedziała, gdzie ostatnimi czasy podziewa się ta cała Starbuck, jakby jej osobowości – chłodna profesjonalistka i w gorącej wodzie kąpana wariatka – zupełnie się rozdzieliły. Żałowała trochę, bo tylko balans pomiędzy tymi dwoma sprawiał, że czuła się jak osoba, a nie papierowy żołnierzyk.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał szef Laird.

Mrugnęła kilka razy i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Tak. Wszystko w porządku. Proszę pamiętać: o dwunastej wylot. Za dziesięć wszystko ma być gotowe.

Laird kiwnął głową. Tyrol zacząłby się wykłócać i mamrotać pod nosem, choćby dla zasady.

Za dziesięć dwunasta wszystko było gotowe. Jej viper stał na swoim miejscu z otwartą kabiną i przystawioną drabinką. Hotdog stał pod nim z zadartą głową.

— Masz coś dla mnie? — zapytała, mocując obręcz od hełmu do kołnierza kombinezonu.

— Tak jest, Boże. Skromny felieton o nepotyzmie.

— Co? Tylko? Słabizna. — Przyjęła świstek i schowała go do kieszeni kombinezonu. — Wsiadaj. Lecimy.

Laird i dwoje mechaników zapakowało się do raptora. Hotdog wskoczył do swojej poobijanej siódemki, a Kara do tajemniczej, fabrycznie nowej dwójki. Pokrywa kabiny zamknęła się nad nią ze szczękiem stłumionym przez hełm.

W środku było jak zawsze: ciasno, sztywno i jak w domu. Przebijanie atmosfery jednoosobowym myśliwcem przypominało jeżdżenie setką po wyboistej drodze gruntowej samochodem o uszkodzonych amortyzatorach, ale kiedy przeszło się przez tę gorącą strefę, nagle włączało się ciążenie i samolot nieodwołalnie zaczynał opadać w kierunku powierzchni Ziemi – o ile nie skorygowało się kursu. Kara myślała o tym jak o parkowaniu i dopiero jakiś cień Starbuck kazał jej zaszaleć: przyspieszyła więc, wybiła się z formacji i zrobiła kilka beczek pomiędzy dwoma warstwami chmur. Hotdog dogonił ją i odwrócił się w powietrzu tylko po to, by błysnąć czystym brzuchem wymytego szlauchem myśliwca. Przez chwilę krążyli wokół siebie od niechcenia, jak osy nad kawałkiem ciasta zostawionym na słońcu.

— Co to jest, majorze? — zabrzmiał w słuchawkach głos zaskoczonego Lairda z pozostającego w tyle raptora.

— To jest wyprowadzanie maszyn na spacer, szefie.

— Jakie to poetyckie, Starbuck — powiedział Hotdog.

Starbuck. Jak dobrze to brzmiało.

●

— Ja jestem Katrin, a to jest Michaela — tłumaczyła cierpliwie jedna z Ósemek, wskazując emfatycznie drugą. — Michaela. Katrin.

— Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy zamienicie się miejscami i tak was nie odróżnię od siebie? Macie na sobie identyczne kombinezoniki.

Katrin opuściła bezradnie ręce.

— Dobrze. Możesz mówić do nas Sharon.

Kara uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

— Dzięki. No więc, Sharon, otwieramy magistralę? — Kara szerokim gestem wskazała swój viper. W tle szef Laird rozkładał na części cyloński większy napęd FTL, a mechanicy wszystko skrzętnie notowali. Nogi Hotdoga ledwie wystawały spod cylońskiego myśliwca unieruchomionego na rusztowaniu. Raider żył, jego wizjer błyskał czerwienią.

— Otwieramy. Przynieś mi, proszę, narzędzia — powiedziała Katrin do tej drugiej, która skierowała się do hangaru. — Czy od czasu ostatniego spotkania coś w tym myśliwcu wymienialiście?

— Nie. Właściwie nim nie latam. Nie mam kiedy go zepsuć. — Kara uklękła pod brzuchem samolotu ze śrubokrętem i zaczęła odkręcać dolną blachę. Karoseria była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek zarysowań. Pod spodem znajdował się zwój kabli grubości męskiego ramienia. Kara popatrzyła na to – i coś nagle jej się przypomniało. — Pozwól jeszcze na chwilę, Sharon. Mam pytanie.

— No, proszę. — Ósemka położyła ręce na biodrach i przekrzywiła głowę.

— Czy podczas zamachu ktoś z was kazał Centurionom otworzyć ogień w kierunku wzgórza? Wiesz, za pomocą fal radiowych?

— Co? Nie, nie przypuszczam. Czemu pytasz?

— To czemu to zrobili?

— Nie wiem. Może polubili tego waszego śmiesznego prezydenta. Czy możemy zabrać się do pracy?

— Możemy. — Kara odłożyła blachę i wyszarpnęła plątaninę kabli na zewnątrz. Ósemka usiadła obok niej po turecku i zaczęły rozdzielać przewody na mniejsze wiązki. — To jest główna elektryka, to jest zapłon… a to chyba silniki boczne.

Druga Ósemka z brzękiem odstawiła pudło z narzędziami na deski i zajrzała pod myśliwiec.

— Thrace, połączenie do ciebie. To Galen Tyrol. Ma jakieś wiadomości od Andersa.

— Przepraszam, muszę to odebrać. — Kara odłożyła śrubokręt, wstała i podbiegła do komunikatora przy drzwiach hangaru. Tyrol był już zniecierpliwiony.

— Starbuck? Weź kilka pistoletów, kajdanki i poszukaj nas za tym dużym magazynem, przy którym stoi cysterna. Streszczaj się.

— Czekaj. Czy Anders ma jakieś dowody? Nie chcę ich niepotrzebnie wystraszyć.

— Nagrał ich. Ja muszę już iść, wyszedłem tylko na siku.

Zabawne, że właśnie dzisiaj pomyślała o Tyrolu. Wyłączyła radiostację, wyszła z namiotu i wyciągnęła Hotdoga za nogi spod raidera.

— Wstawaj, Costanza. Idziemy zapolować na terrorystów.

Ósemki wyglądały na zawiedzione. Kara obiecała im, że wróci dokończyć wspólny przegląd i na dowód zaufania zostawiła z nimi szefa Lairda i swoje samoloty. Zabrała tylko dwóch żołnierzy piechoty i z taką obstawą ruszyła w kierunku magazynów.

Cysterna, której używano do dostarczania wody do tych części obozowiska, gdzie nie było rurociągów ani studni, zawsze stała w tym samym miejscu, miała już nawet swoje koleiny. Magazyn był wielkim, przypominającym stodołę barakiem, do którego ścian przytulało się kilka drewnianych domków prostej konstrukcji. Do jednego z nich wiodła wyraźnie wydeptana ścieżka. Kara przywarła ostrożnie do drzwi, starając się nie szeleścić kombinezonem. W środku trwała zażarta dyskusja.

Hotdog i żołnierze wyjęli broń. Kara sięgnęła do kabury, pokazała im trzy palce, odliczyła bezgłośnie, pchnęła drzwi barkiem i wpadła do środka.

Rychło w czas. Anders siedział, zgarbiony, przy stole, a nad nim stali dwaj mężczyźni, których Kara pamiętała dość mętnie z czasów mieszkania w namiotach na Nowej Caprice i samosądów, które nastąpiły później. Szef siedział w kącie z okazałym siniakiem na skroni i pilnowało go kolejnych dwoje ludzi, tym razem obcych. Kobieta miała w rękach karabin.

— Rzućcie broń. Jesteście aresztowani w imieniu Floty Kolonialnej pod zarzutem zamachu na życie prezydenta Adamy.

Kobieta uniosła karabin. Kara skierowała na nią dwie lufy.

— Rzuć broń, ale już — powtórzyła dobitnie Kara. — Hotdog, szuraj po sierżanta Talosa.

— Jakim prawem nas aresztujecie? — zapytał jeden z mężczyzn przy stole, unosząc puste ręce do góry. — To jakieś puste oskarżenia. Na dodatek niezgodne z prawem, jak podejrzewam.

— Jesteście nagrani.

Anders wyprodukował skądś mikroskopijny mikrofon i rzucił go na stół.

— Bogowie, byłam pewna, że ci cholerni Cyloni współpracują z mundurowymi! — Kobieta kopnęła karabin w ogólnym kierunku Kary. — Wy to jednak jesteście tępi!

— Zamknij się, Nexis.

— Dlaczego to zrobiliście? — zapytała Kara, chowając do kabury jeden z pistoletów i zamiast tego podnosząc karabin. Niezły, snajperski. Nie miała pojęcia, że coś takiego jeszcze chodzi na czarnym rynku.

— Pamiętasz Nową Capricę, Thrace? — zapytała Nexis.

— Wyglądam na cywila? Dla ciebie to major Thrace.

— Z powodu tego, co tam się stało.

— Bogowie cię chyba opuścili. — Kara pokręciła głową. — To nie jest powtórka z rozrywki. I zapłacisz za to, że się nie zorientowałaś.

Anders wstał z szurgotem krzesła.

— Ale że ty, Sam… — powiedział zamachowiec stojący najbliżej niego. — Byłeś jednym z naszych przywódców na tamtej planecie. A teraz wysługujesz się admirałowi? Prezydentowi?

— Jak ma się do tego to, że prezydent posuwa ci żonę? — zapytała Nexis z niekłamaną satysfakcją. Anders ruszył naprzód, już odciągając ramię do ciosu, ale powstrzymało go nadejście sierżanta Talosa z posiłkami.

Wszyscy członkowie ruchu oporu zostali skuci i osadzeni w tymczasowym areszcie niedaleko lądowiska. Adama dotarł na miejsce po zaledwie kwadransie od telefonu.

— To na pewno oni? — zapytał drogą wstępu.

— Mamy dowody. — Kara podała mu płytkę z nagraniem Sama. — Zaczęli rozmawiać o akcji na pogrzebie w nieodpowiednim towarzystwie.

Anders wystąpił naprzód.

— Admirale, naprawdę mi przykro. Chyba czuję się winny, bo to ja położyłem podstawy pod takie inicjatywy. Oni…

— Nawet sobie nie żartuj, Sam — powiedział chłodno Adama. — To zupełne wypaczenie tego, co robiłeś ty. I gdyby nie ty i Galen Tyrol, z pewnością nie znaleźlibyśmy sprawców. Dziękuję za pomoc. Starbuck, pomóż mi ich zabrać do brygu.

Kara klepnęła Sama w ramię i już ruszała za admirałem, kiedy rozległ się głos Lee.

— Jeszcze chwila. Czemu do brygu?

— A gdzie? — zapytał admirał.

Lee dołączył do nich, w pośpiechu naciągając marynarkę.

— Niech zostaną w areszcie. Tam ich przesłuchamy. A potem razem z Kworum zdecydujemy, co z nimi zrobić. Nie mogą siedzieć w brygu na _Galactice._

— Dlaczego nie?

— Bo to nie jest sprawa wojskowa. Nie są zdrajcami wojennymi. I oni tego właśnie oczekują: że zamkniemy ich gdzieś na statku i wyciszymy sprawę. Tak nie może dalej być.

Admirał przyglądał się swojemu synowi, jakby ten właśnie zamachnął się i wbił mu nóż w plecy. Kara zastanowiła się przelotnie, jak będzie wyglądał, kiedy przedłoży mu swoją rezygnację.

— Ogłosiłem też obrady nad nowymi podstawowymi aktami prawnymi, które zmienią podział władzy — kontynuował Lee. Jego asystentka nieśmiało wyglądała zza jego ramienia. — Czas zrozumieć, że nie jesteśmy wielką federacją, tylko niewielkim miastem-państwem.

— I uwzględnić w tych planach Cylonów — dodała ciszej Kara.

— Być może — powiedział admirał. Wyglądał, jakby w przeciągu tych kilku dni bardzo się postarzał. — Ja…

— Za trzy dni w południe — przerwał mu Lee. — Nie może cię tam zabraknąć.

— Tak uczynię, panie prezydencie.

— Dziękuję, panie admirale. Zaraz do ciebie dołączymy.

Sierżant Talos uchylił klapy i wpuścił admirała do aresztu. Kiedy asystentka prezydenta zobaczyła, że został sam z Karą i Andersem, ulotniła się. Dobre odruchy, oceniła Kara. Miała spore szanse przeżycia.

Lee przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Anders niewzruszenie patrzył przed siebie. Stali pośrodku wysypanej piaskiem drogi i wokół toczyło się zwykłe życie obozowiska: z pobliskiego lądowiska startowały wahadłowce i raptory, ludzie stawiali domy, gotowali jedzenie, naprawiali narzędzia i maszyny, witali się i żegnali. Gdzieś z rykiem przebiegło dziecko, a za nim spanikowana mamusia. Jakaś ekipa budowlana pogłębiała dół pod fundamenty i jeden z robotników klął z godną pozazdroszczenia inwencją. Przy hali obrad zmieniała się warta. A to było tylko to, co znajdowało się w zasięgu słuchu i wzroku. To było niewiele.

— Po przesłuchaniu — powiedział Lee — zapraszam was oboje na obiad w luksusowym prezydenckim namiocie trzy namioty dalej.

— Ach — ucieszyła się Kara, myśląc o Nexis i doceniając ironię sytuacji. — Cóż za niezwykły zaszczyt.

— To w ramach podziękowania za kawał dobrej roboty — dodał Lee, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni i patrząc pomiędzy swoje buty.

— Aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć — odparł poważnie Sam.

Kara – nie, Starbuck – roześmiała się i klepnęła go z rozmachem w łopatkę. Prezydent‑społecznik, niechętny CAG i budowlaniec, który lekką ręką znalazł dla nich winnych zamachu stanu – to nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Czuła się, jakby znowu miała osiemnaście lat i leżała w szpitalu ortopedycznym, czekając, aż wydadzą wyrok na jej karierę sportową. Sam odnosił wtedy sukcesy w lidze juniorów, a Lee kuł prawo kolonialne na Akademii i wszyscy mieli jeszcze rodziny.

W oddali rozległo się odliczanie. Był to oficer kontroli lotów na lądowisku, ale Kara wiedziała, że odmierza tylko ich czas.

●

Datę pierwszych wyborów wyznaczono na jesienne przesilenie. Lokal wyborczy mieścił się w niewykończonym jeszcze budynku rządowym, a populacja Ziemi, licząca wówczas niecałe pięćdziesiąt tysięcy (pomijając Centurionów i maszyny obdarzone prostą świadomością – przedstawiciel Centurionów zgodził się na przedstawiony projekt systemu rządów, ale nie wyraził zainteresowania wyborami). Ludzie i cyloni wrzucali swoje glosy do tych samych urn. Wybuchło kilka awantur, dwie bójki i odbył się pojedynczy, dość smętny protest. Frekwencja wyniosła 57,8% uprawnionych do głosowania.

Wybrano dwudziestu z pięćdziesięciu dwóch kandydatów i kandydatek na członków Rady, których głównym zadaniem było napisanie ustawy zasadniczej i przygotowanie gruntu pod prawdziwe wybory za pół roku. Zgodnie z wcześniejszym porozumieniem wśród wybranych kandydatów znajdowała się jedna Dwójka i jedna Szóstka. Członkowie Rady wybrali między sobą premiera, który miał rozdać osiem tek i przedstawić do zatwierdzenia skład rządu.

W dniu, kiedy Lee Adama wygłosił exposé, Kara Thrace złożyła rezygnację. Dziennikarze chętniej rozpisywali się na pierwszy temat, szczególnie, że jedną z tek dostała D'Anna Biers.

Trójka zaskarbiła sobie przychylność prasy niedługo później, wnosząc o wystawienie Laurze Roslin okazalszego pomnika niż głaz, który ustawiono na jej grobie. Było to tanie i typowo populistyczne posunięcie, które, jak każde populistyczne posunięcie, zadziałało.

Kara Thrace wynajęła trzech Centurionów do pomocy z budową domu na wzgórzu. Zabawny widok: czasem jej salutowali, bo najwyraźniej nie dostali memorandum o jej emeryturze wojskowej.

Trochę zabawne i znacznie bardziej przerażające: Leoben Conoy powiedział publicznie, że wybacza jej wszystkie zabójstwa, których dopuściła się na jego kopii.

 

 


End file.
